<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Donor by Lordsamethstarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487674">Donor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordsamethstarr/pseuds/Lordsamethstarr'>Lordsamethstarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, One Shot, Organ Donation, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordsamethstarr/pseuds/Lordsamethstarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected tragedy, Connie meets the child who was saved as a result of Steven's kindness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Donor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a familiar smell in the hallway, one that often followed her mother home. Connie didn’t feel very comforted by it right now though, as she made the walk through the hospital. It was an arranged visit, one she had been eagerly anticipating but also very much fearing. Today she would be meeting him for the first time, probably the most important boy in her life now. </p>
<p>Connie took a deep breath as she hesitated at the door. She didn’t want to take too much time, Greg was right behind her waiting for her to go in too, but she needed another moment to gather her courage. She cleared her face of her anxiety and replaced it with a casual smile. It wouldn’t do to get upset right now, she needed to focus.</p>
<p>Her confidence suddenly wavered as she opened the door and entered, causing her eyes to watch the floor instead of who she was actually there to see. She had to force her gaze up.</p>
<p>His eyes, big and brown, were already locked on her. She had been told he was thirteen, but he looked smaller, like he was tapped in a younger kid’s body. His growth must have been stunted by his illness, she realized. She then noticed that, even though his eyes were wide with wonder, they were also very very tired. His cheeks were sunken in, although it was hard to see around his massive smile. She took in the rest of him, noticing the messy light chestnut hair, sorely in need of a haircut, and, of course, all the wires and tubes seeming to come out of him. </p>
<p>She didn’t know why she was so surprised, the surgery wasn’t very long ago and it wasn’t something a person could just go home from overnight. Greg’s light touch on her back jostled her attention back to the room. </p>
<p>She couldn’t find her words, so Greg took the lead instead, “Hi there,” He opened, his voice friendly and upbeat, “I’m Greg Universe. Steven...” He cleared his throat, “Steven’s my son.”</p>
<p>The little boy’s smile wavered a little, but he kept the upbeat attitude. Connie realized that his parents weren’t there. Shouldn’t they be there?</p>
<p>“It’s good to finally meet you!” The voice was bigger than the body it came from, stronger. “I’m Scott! I…” His face turned red and flustered, “ I just… well. Uhm.” It seemed whatever internal script he had been focusing on slipped away. He turned to her, “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“I’m Connie, Steven’s my-” She tried to find the right words, but they didn’t seem to exist, “...Best friend. It’s really nice to meet you Scott, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Scott’s hands came up to his chest, fingers balled up around each other. He looked down at himself with a frown, “I’m really happy.” He said quietly, “I’m really sorry, I feel really bad too but I also- I just, y’know? I didn’t think we were gonna get anyone. I am really excited to meet you guys! I didn’t think you would want to talk to me, but you came and I am really really happy!” He was shaking a little, but he wasn’t crying. “I’m gonna be a firefighter,” He blurted, ”because I want to be a hero too. Just like Steven!”</p>
<p><i>’Oh…’</i> Connie’s hand covered her mouth, her eyes were wet. She had told herself she wouldn’t cry, but it was too much to ask of herself now.</p>
<p>Greg didn’t hold together as well, his face was moist, “Steven would be really happy to… help you out with that.” His shoulders trembled, “Oh...I just. Excuse me for a minute.” He rushed out of the room, too overwhelmed.</p>
<p>When Connie looked back, Scott was staring at the door, “Mom and Dad are waiting outside to talk to him. They want to say ‘thank you’ too. I wanted to by myself.” His eyes went wide, “ Oh no, I didn’t say it! I forgot to say thank you!” He buried his face in his hands, “Ung, I’m so stupid!” He looked up to her, “Are you guys going to come back? Mom said you might not want to because it might make you….y’know. But that’s ok too I understand I bet it is really…” He was rambling.</p>
<p>Connie stopped him, “Of course we’re going to come back. I want to be friends, and I know Steven’s Dad want to get to know you more too.” She sniffled, “And we have lots of really neat friends who want to meet you too! They have a house on the beach and you can play sports and go swimming, whatever you want when you get better. It’ll be so much fun!”</p>
<p>Scott smiled softly. He looked so tired, “ That sounds great. I can’t wait to see you again Connie!” A sudden thought seemed to come to him and he leaned to his bedside, where a large gift basket was sitting. He pulled out a long thin package and opened it. There was a familiar snap shortly after he removed the contents. “There are two in a package,” He explained, shaking the glow sticks. He took her hand and wrapped the glowing yellow bracelet around her wrist. “My mom and me wore these when I needed surgery when I was little. They came from the same package so they have a magic connection with each other.” He said cryptically, “But I know that’s silly.” </p>
<p>Connie traced her finger over the bracelet, “Not as silly as you think.” She said quietly, “I’m sorry Scott, I think I need to go too. I’ll come back to see you soon though. I’m going to take good care of this.” She took a steadying breath. “It reminds me of Steven.”</p>
<p>Before she left, they hugged, and she was proud of herself for keeping it somewhat together. She felt a little dizzy, and definitely would be having a good cry when she got home.</p>
<p>Greg was in the waiting room, waiting patiently for her. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>She nodded, sitting beside him, “He’s going to love the Gems.” Greg smiled, “I can’t wait. I talked to his parents. They had a lot of questions about Steven.”</p>
<p>They sat quietly beside each other for a few minutes, gathering their thoughts, “He really did take after his mother.” Greg said suddenly, startling her, “Just as willing to give up a piece of himself to give someone else a chance.”</p>
<p>“She had a choice.” Connie reminded him, “Steven didn’t want to disappear…”</p>
<p>Greg looked to the floor, “Steven signed the papers himself. If something happened to him, this is what he wanted.”</p>
<p>Connie nodded, too choked to speak, <i>’Why does anyone have to rely on someone to die, just so they could live?’</i>. It was still so recent that they were given the news that Steven wouldn’t be recovering, that he wouldn’t wake up after his Gem had shattered. And yet his heart never stopped beating, and while one family mourned, another celebrated. She fiddled with the glow bracelet around her wrist. If taking the heart from that young boy’s chest would bring Steven back, would she do it, knowing that he would die? Steven wouldn’t want that. Steven would want her to celebrate too.</p>
<p>“We should get going” Greg prompted, helping her up, “Overthinking it isn’t going to help, it’ll just drive you mad. The Gems probably want to know a little about Scott too.” he rubbed her back gently, “Let’s look forward to getting to know him better, alright? It’ll get easier, I promise, we just need a little time.”</p>
<p>She wiped her nose with the back of her hand as she nodded. <i>Just a little time.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Throwing around the concept of an organ donor AU, where Steven is killed, but donates his organs. Might have some potential, but I don't have the energy to work on this kind of project.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>